When Michael's Away, the Boys Will Play
by yanks
Summary: What will Chase and Logan do with an empty dorm room? I suck at summaries, I know. ChasexLogan Chogan? Slash. Don't like it? Don't read it. R&R please. First story.


**Author's Note****: Ok so this is my first fic ever, so please try to be nice-even if it's bad… constructive criticism is very welcome, but no flames please.**

**Disclaimer- ****I don't own Zoey 101 or any of the characters or any of that stuff.**

**Don't like slash? Don't read it. It's that simple.**

_When Michael's Away, the Boys Will Play_

"Well, bye guys" Michael said gloomily. He was just about ready to leave for home for Christmas break. He always hated leaving PCA, but his mom was a freak about not seeing her "baby" since the summer and demanded that he come home for the 3 weeks.

"Aww, bye Michael" said Quinn and Zoey in unison as they embraced him. Lola had already gone the day before to her home in Ohio**(1)**.

"Bye dude" said Chase shaking his hand. "It's gonna be lonely here without you for 3 weeks."

"Ya, who are we gonna make fun of now"? Logan chimed in on the conversation, being an ass as usual. He did care for Michael as a friend though, and shook his hand goodbye.

"I resent that" Michael said packing his things in the cab. Little did he know that Quinn hired someone to tie his luggage together…he always bragged about how he could get anything out of any knot, so good luck to him when he tries to unpack. He got in the passenger seat, and the rest of the gang watched as the car was driven away.

Zoey and Quinn, along with Dustin, left that evening for Zoey's house in Louisiana. As much as Quinn would have loved to go to her own home, Zoey really needed her there to reveal to her family her pregnancy. Quinn was the only person that knew, and Zoey needed as much support as she could get.**(2)**

"So" said Logan, in the sexiest voice he could muster up, "what would you like to do now that we have a whole dorm to ourselves". Adding a little growl there at the end.

"Mr. Logan, are you trying to seduce me?" replied Chase pulling Logan into a VERY friendly hug.

"Maybe…is it working?" Logan said sure of himself.

"You tell me" Chase whispered into Logan's ear, then pulling him into a hungry kiss.

"Wait," Logan said in between gasps for air. "We should probably get back to our dorm".

"Oh…yeah" Chase said looking around for anyone who might have seen that little exchange of lips. They had been outside that whole time, but luckily no-one saw them.

They practically sprinted back to the empty dorm room, both of them now fully aware of their "little friends". As soon as they got to the room, Logan slammed Chase into the wall, his tongue begging for entrance into the other male's mouth. Chase granted this, and then shoved Logan against the door, closing and locking it, without ever breaking the passionate kiss. Logan, though was not about to lose dominance of this situation, and threw Chase on to the single bed. Chase always felt it was such a turn on to be handled roughly.

"Strip me" Chase said helplessly, out of breath from all the activity. Logan was happy to fulfill this need of his lover, and slowly grabbed the bottom of Chase's shirt, lifting it up over his stomach, feeling the outline of his well defined six-pack. Logan then did away with the shirt, and as he tossed it away he started to suck on one of Chase's nipples. Moans were all that could heard from Chase's mouth.

"Oooh, Logan, go lower" Chase said in low gasps, begging the other boy to touch him in that special spot. Logan, still exploring Chase's torso with his tongue, undid the zipper on Chase's ever so tight jeans. After undoing the button on the pants, Logan took them off, leaving only Chase's light blue boxers on his tight body. Chase grabbed Logan's arms, his favorite part of Logan's body, and pulled him down on top of himself, going into to another hot kiss, tongues going over the all too familiar territories of their mouths.

Chase took Logan's shirt off of him, and grabbed his ass with both hands. Logan couldn't take it any longer, he had to have Chase now. Logan ripped off his own pants, as well as his green boxers, letting his 7 inch cock breathe. He then took Chase's boxers off of him, leaving the two boys, Logan on top of Chase, in all of their natural glory. Logan felt Chase's 7 ½ inch dick against his chiseled abs. It was time for Logan to prepare to be inside of his boyfriend.

Logan took Chase's legs and pushed them back on top of Chase. He saw that glorious spot and darted his tongue in and out of Chase's hole.

"Fuck me now Logan, I can't wait any longer" Chase demanded. Logan then took his beautiful cock and shoved it inside of Chase, both teenagers moaning with lust in their voices. Logan decided to flip positions so that Chase was now straddling his waist, Logan's cock still in Chase's perfect ass.

"Uunh, Chase, faster" said Logan desperately, begging Chase to move up and down faster and harder than he ever had before. Logan then grabbed a hold of Chase's member and started to stroke it in rhythm with Chase's erotic bouncing.

"Logan, I- I' m going to co-" before Chase could finish his sentence, Logan gave Chase's dick one last powerful jerk before it erupted all over Logan's abs; even getting some on his face and in his mouth.

"Ahhhh" Logan screamed as he released into Chase when he felt his ass tighten. He couldn't hold it in anymore and he came all in Chase's wanting body.

All Chase could look at was his lover's face and the cum on it. He went in to give Logan a lusty kiss, tasting his own seed still inside Logan's mouth. He cleaned the rest of Logan's face with his moist tongue. For the rest of the night, they sat there in each other's arms, tenderly kissing in the messy bed.

"Michael should go home a lot more often" Chase said, massaging Logan's chest.

"Definitely" muttered Logan, still sweaty and tired from the night's activities. They fell asleep right there in that position, both not looking forward to all the fun there was to be had in the next few weeks.

**Does anyone actually know where Lola lives? Because I just made Ohio up.**

**Ya… Real life reference with that one… I can't believe she's actually pregnant… They better not cancel Zoey 101-but good luck to her with her baby**

**Ok so that was it… I can say that I have a new appreciation for all the talented writers out there. I never thought writing a story would be that hard. So please review and give me some pointers so I can get better-cus I feel that that really just wasn't that good of a story-even if it was just a oneshot. I don't know, I guess I just know what I want to say, but can't put it into words…**


End file.
